todo por un reto
by demalfoy
Summary: A Ginny le ponen un reto,tiene que cumplirlo,pero lo que no se imaginaba era todo lo que descubriria en el proceso.Se encontro a si misma y un amor inmenso.Pero,Qué tan dificil es el camino a la felicidad y el amor? RR,plis!
1. una conversacion

Hola este es mi primer fic espero que les guste… 

Capitulo 1

-Ginny vamos despierta-ana,la mejor amiga de ginny

-…-GINNY!!!-al final habia usado un altavoz por lo que ginny termino saltando de la cama-AH!-ginny-sorry,pero vamos a llegar tarde a desayunar!-se disculpa ana-k,ah!…PERO SI ES SABADO-ginny con el pelo todo alborotado y expresion de querer matar a ana (n/a:da miedo)…-ginny pero si hoy es la "reunion"-dice carla-k?…ah! si-y ginny salio corriendo al baño a bañarse y cambiarse.

despues de 20mts ginny salio presiosa…

llevaba unos jeans pegados de un azul tirando a negroy un top negro sin mangas con un corazon plateado.

cuando ya estaban bajando al gran comedor se encontraron a malfoy molestando a un niño de primero por haber chocado con el y no disculparse en el acto asi que ginny fue a donde estaba el –ya malfoy deja al niño quieto-le "grita" ginny

-vaya,vaya comadreja cuando vas a aprender a no faltarme el respeto-

-ja! callate malfoy y no se te ocurra llamarme comadreja otra vez-

malfoy rie de forma sarcastica-mira comadreja quitate de mi camino-

y cuando ginny le va a contestar carla la saca de ahi-oye,no me jales-

-disculpa ginny pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para desayunar y vamos a llegar tarde a la reunion si no nos apuramos-le reprocha ana y salen hacia el aula donde se van a juntar…

la famosa reunion es que todos losfines de semanase juntan un grupo de chicas de diferentes casas a hablar y eso…

cuando llegaron ya todas estaban ahy y despues de reprocharles por llegar tarde se la pasaron hablando yal rato llego el tema de los chicos mas guapos de hogwarts y todas exepto ginny estaban de acuerdo en que draco malfoy era el mas guapo-ahy ginny admitelo k malfoy es un bombon-le decia una –si virginia,malfoy es el muchacho mas guapo k a pasado por todo hogwarts-decia otra-ademas no puedes negar k no te gusta-le dijo kathy otra amiga suya,y asi se la pasaron hasta que ginny dijo k solo un poco,luego jugaron verdad y reto pero cuando iba a llegar el turno de ginny dijeron que era muy tarde y al dia siguiente seguirian,ginny se propuso para arreglar el aula y ana estaba muy cansadaasi quela dejo sola.

Despues de una hora…

-porfin termine-dijo ginny con un deje de cansancion en su voz pero no queria ir a su sala comun porque sabia que sus hermano o mas bien ron le reprocharia por llegar tarde.asi que se fue a dar un paseo por los jardines,cuando salio se quedo pensando en todo lo que habian dicho de malfoy aunque no esta tan mal penso pero al momento se reprocho por haberlo hecho.siguio caminando la luna estaba preciosa y habia muchas estrellas,asi que se dirigio al lago y se recosto en un arbol contemplando el cielo,y cuando se dispuso a cerrar los ojos ollo como alguien le preguntaba

-que haces aqui comadreja?-ella se levanto de un salto y miro para todos lados pero no habia nadie.

Pero alguien bajo de un salto del arbol donde minutos antes ella estaba acostada…

-malfoy que haces aqui-le dijo ella ya sabiendo de quien se trataba

-y a ti que te importa,yo hago lo que me de la gana-ginny lo miro tenia algo raro,su expresion no era fria sino agotada y triste pero cuando este se dio cuanta no duro ni un segundo en cambiarla de nuevo.-se que soy inrresistible p..-

-mira malfoy yo no soy como la cara de buldog y las niñitas que babean por ti-le decia ginny,malfoy se rio sarcastico y la miro por una fraccion de segundos le parecio atractiva pero saco la conclusion de que era por el cansancio asi que se dirigio al castillo.ginny miro como este se alejaba estaba unpoco confusa porque no le paso desapercibida la manera que por segundos él,draco malfoy la habia mirado pero decidio no darle importancia…

Duro 30mts.ahy pensando y contemplando el jardin de Hogwarts era hermoso pero empezo a sentir sueño y se dirigio al castillo,ya sabia lo que le esperaba con su hermano.

Pero una persona la habia visto con malfoy y se le acababa de ocurrir una idea y no tardaria en llevarla acabo…

En la sala comun de gryfindor….

-VIRGINIA WEASLEY!!-le grito ron a ginny esta ya se lo esperaba.

-ron no empi…-pero no la dejo terminar

-donde #$& andabas,que no vez que ya esta oscuro-le volvio a gritar.

-RON ya tengo 15 años y estoy lo suficientemente grande para cuidarme sola-esta vez era ginny la que gritaba…y todos en la sala comun los miraban como dos esquisofrenicos (N/A:perdon pero noc como se escribe)

-ron ella tiene razon,mañana te explicara con calma donde estaba-le decia hermione

-pero mione...-iba a reprochar ron.

-ron,hermione tiene razon,dejala dormir-le dijo harry y este miro por ultima vez a ginny,esta le dio las gracias a mione y harry y se fue a la habitacion donde todas dormian,se cambio y se acosto pensando en lo que acababa de suceder en el lago y que le diria a ron….

Hola!!!! Como estan?

Plis dejen reviews se aceptan de todo tipo: si les gusta,si no,cualquier cosa necesito sus opiniones para saber si sigo con el fic,y alguna que otra ayudita para el siguiente cap.

Y quizas en el prox fic les diga quien fue que vio a ginny y a draco.

Los quiero mucho y espero que les guste…


	2. la nota

Hola a todos,especialmente- pilika-last hope y jane malfoy-028 que me dejaron los primeros reviews,y bueno aqui esta el 2 capitulo "la nota"…

Capitulo 2-La nota

Ginny se levanto temprano,estaba un poco confusa con lo que habia pasado la noche anterior,seria un sueño? se llego a preguntar varias veces pero no podia ser,pero decidio no darle mucha importancia…

Ana tenia una extraña sonrisa en la cara y ginny no consegia que esta le digera que le pasaba y cuando llegaron a la reunion,como el dia anterior todas estaba ahi…

Empezaron de una vez con el juego verdad o reto y como ginny se habia quedado le pregunto a una de ravenclaw,esta le pregunto a ana y cuando a ana le llego el turno de preguntar se le ensancho mas la sonrisa y le brillaron los ojos,esta escogio a ginny y esta escogio verdad perooo

-vamos gin,que todas estamos escogiendo reto-le dijo ana dandole un golpesito en el braso.

Ginny dudo un momento pero asepto.lo que esta no sabia la gravedad de su decision.

-voy a revivir lo de anoche,jeje-dijo ana en un susurro pero como estaba al lado de gin esta lo oyo y se quedo petrificada pero antes de poder cambiar su desicion ana se le adelanto…

-bueno gin,tu reto no es tan dificil-dijo ana con un deje de misterio en la voz.

-ya vamos ana-le decian todas con impasiencia.

ahy no esta loca tiene que haberme visto pensaba ginny

-el fin de semana que viene ahy un viaje a hogsmeade,no?-dijo ana

todas –siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

-bueno gin,cuando estemos en las "tres escobas" tienes que,jeje,besaramalfoyalantedetodos-dijo ana

y todas (incluida ginny)-que?-

-si,eso-

-es que no te entendimos-

-ah!,jeje,dije que tienes que besar a malfoy alante de todos-dijo ana un poco nerviosa

ginny –ah no eso si que no!,ana buchertty nunca te crei capaz de-

-yo lo hago- decian todas pero ginny sabia que no le quedaba mas remedio,pues antes de formar el club habian estado todas de acuerdo en hacer un especie de hechizo para que si una de la integrantes (principalmente las slyterins) no cumplia su reto tendria que salir del club.

- mis hermanos me matarian y mis..-pero no la dejaron terminar pues unas 3 se habian comprometido a no dejar que estuvieran en ese lugar.

Ginny estaba una furia con ana pero esta parecia demasiado satisfecha consigo misma como para darle importancia,ademas tenia un argumento demasiado bueno para preocuparse…

-COMO TE ATREVEZ ANA BUTTERY A HACERME ESO-le grito ginny cuando habian llegado a los terrenos.

-virginia no grites,no tiene tanta importancia-le dijo ana para calmarla

-que no tiene tanta importancia?-dijo ginny cabreada –ES UN MALFOY-le grito ginny ya fuera de sus casillas.

-anoche no parecia importante tanto eso-le dijo ana el oido antes de salir caminando al lago con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ginny se habia quedado como sin habla medio en shock.no puede ser se repetia una y otra vez mirando a ana con ojos desorbitados..estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se habia dado cuenta que un chico le habia metido una nota en el bolsillo de la tunica y habia pasado velozmente por su lado..

A la hora del almuerzo fue con kathy (otra amiga de ginny),la cual no dejaba de darle miradas con una sonrisita molesta en la boca ana y ella estaban hablando cuando ginny se fijo en la nota asi que no se dieron cuenta.esta abrio la nota y leyo:

Esta noche a las 8:00 en la torre de astronomia.

Por favor no faltes…

Te espero

Ginny se quedo en shoch quien podria ser? miro para todos lado pero nada ahora la pregunta era **iria?**…

Hola a todos hasta aqui el 2 cap,ojala y les guste…

Deje reviewsssssssssss


	3. la clase de pociones

Hola a todas,ven que actualizo rapido eh!…gracias por los reviews,al final del cap los contesto.bueno aqui los dejo con el 3 cap.

**Capitulo 3**-El nuevo "profesor" de pociones -

Ya solo le quedaba una clase ese dia a ginny y todavia tenia la nota en la mochila,aunque no supiera de quien se trataba,la curiosidad la estaba matando y habia decidido ir.

-virginia!-la llamaba alguien pero ella estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que..

-**VIRGINIA WEASLEY**-era ron,su hermano

-eh!,jeje,hola ron eh..tengo que…-replicaba ginny al darse media vuelta y encontrarselo cara a cra,lo habia estado evitando toda la mañana.

-ah no ahora me vas a esplicar donde estabas anoche-medio le grito ron,cogiendola por un hombro.

-ronald!,ya estoy lo vastante grandesita para cuidarme sola y no te tengo que dar esplicasiones de lo que hago o deje de hacer-grito ginny,ya todo el que pasaba por ahy los estaba mirando.

Cuando ron iba a abrir la boc…

-sueltama el hombro,que ya por tu culpa llego tarde a pociones-y si esperar que este reaccionara dio media vuelta y bajo hacia las mazmorras.

Cuando abrio la puerta se quedo en shock,pues,no era snape el que estaba dando la clase era…

-malfoy???-esclamo ginny al entrar,a este se le dibujo media sonrisa en la cara.

-llegas tarde weasley,5 pts.menos para gryffindor,ahora sientate-le dijo este,pero ella no se movio.

-que haces aqui?-pregunto cortante.

-digamos que snape,esta ocupado y yo lo substituyo-dijo este friamente y señalando un asiento vacio –sientate!-le repitio.

Ella se movio lentamente hacia su asiento.

Mientras,draco iba explicando lo que tenian que hacer.

-que suerte tienes gin-le dijo ana con una sonrisa –el va a sustituir a snape durante una semana-le dijo esta picaramente.

Ginny la miro con cara de pocos amigos y le dijo –cuantas veces te voy a decir que a mi no…-pero no pudo terminar…

-buttery,weasley podrian callarse y empezar con su pocion.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y ana le dirigio una sonrisa. Se pusieron a trabajar.

Despues de 30mnts…

Ya todos habian terminado solo quedaba ginny,ana le habia ofrecido ayuda pero malfoy no la dejo,asi que en el aula solo estaban draco y ginny (n/a: adoro esa pareja)

-que miras-le pregunto ginny azorada.ya que desde que se habian quedado solos malfoy no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-y a ti que te importa,sucia comadreja-le espeto malfoy.

Ginny se levanto de su asiento y le agarro del cuello de la camisa.

-te lo dije y te lo repito no me vuelvasa a llamar comadreja que te quede claro,huron desterrado-le dijo ginny de mala manera.

-vaya si la pobretona tiene agallas-le dijo malfoy agarrandole la mano con que ella tenia el cuello de su camisa.

-mira sucio mortifago mejor sera que me sueltes-le dijo ella haciendo una mueca de asco.

El se enfurecio a la palabra **mortifago **y la pego a la pared,donde ella no podia salir.

-metete esto en la cabeza pobretona,yo no soy ningun mortifago,que te quede claro-dijo el con una mirada fria,pero ginny no se dejo intimidar.

-y porque abria yo de creerte-le dijo ella con la respiracion entrecortada debido a la proximidad de sus cuerpos.

-porque yo no soy como mi padre y no le beso los pies a nadie incluyendo a voldemort-le dijo a medio gritar draco pero sin moverese ni un centimetro.

Y poralguna razon a ginny no le molestaba en lo mas minimo pero no lo queria admitir.

_vamos virginia admite que te gusta_

le repetia esa vocesita en la cabeza pero ella se negaba a aseptarlo.

Pero paso algo que ni ella misma se dio cuenta,le habia soltado la mano de malfoy de las suyas y cuando este se iba a separar sin darse cuenta como,ella poso sus manos en el pecho de el y lo beso.

Al principio el se quedo como en shock pero poco a poco cedio.

Hasta que despues de un tiempo ella se separo del y sin mirarlo cogio sus cosas y salio como un rayo de la sala de pociones.

Pero de lo que no se dio cuenta es que se le habia caido algo…

_La Nota_

_--------------------------------_

_Holaaaaa a todos…jeje que mala soy…este cap es un poco corto pero creo que el siguiente va a estar bastante largo…_

_sorry a las que querian lo de la nota en este cap,pero va en el sigiente,es que quize poner algo mas DG en este cap._

_etoy escribiendo el cuarto capitulo y voy a tratar de subirlo lo mas pronto posible._

_Y recuerden:_

"_Mientras mas reviews,mas rapido actualizo"_

_Y ahora DEJEN REVIEWS…_

**_Pilika-LastHope:_**gracias por tus reviews la verdad es que si no lo hubieras dejado no continuaria el fic. Y yo tambien estoy leyendo el tuyo "encerrados" esta chulisimo actualizalo pronto.

**_DavinaML:_**gracias por tu review en el 1 cap y actualize pronto el cap 2 y aqui tienes el 3 espero que te guste,sigue leyendo el fic y deja reviews.gracias.

**_Azazel Black_**:hola gracias por tu review si me pudieras decir como se llama el fic,asi yo lo leo y te podre comprender.

**_Luthien:_**hola,jeje,la verdad no te puedo decir nada por adelantado pero hasta ahora creo que si.sige dejandome reviews gracias.

Ahora a presionar el botoncito morado ahy abajo para dejar reviews no importa si es una queja,deja tus opiniones…


	4. en la torre de astronomia y juego de mir...

Hola a todos y muchas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews.

Aqui un capitulo mas largo,bueno dejo de entretenerlos aqui el 4cap.

Capitulo 4-La torre de astronomia y juego de miradas..

Ginny salio como un rayo de La clase de pociones,no podia creer lo que acababa de hacer…HABIA BESADO A DRACO MALFOY.

-"porque?"-esa pregunta la tenia loca-"por que hize eso?"

"tu sabes muy bien porque"

callate tu no sabes nada-le espeto a esa vosecita que hacia unos dias la estaba volviendo loca,ginny se sento en el comedor al lado de su amiga Ana.

"estas enamorada"-otra vez esa vosecita.

-hola-la saludo Ana-que te pasa?-agrego con un tono de preocupacion.y al ver que no recibia respuesta le dijo.

-malfoy?-dijo esta bajito ya que ron,harry y hermione estaban cerca (los ultimos 2 reteniendo al primero para que no le armara una esena en medio del comedor a Ginny).

–lo hize-le dijo levantando la mirada hacia su amiga.

-hiciste que?-dijo su amiga dejando el tenedor y mirando a Ginny fijamente.

-yo…yo,yo –tartamudeo Ginny.

-tu,tu que?-dijo Ana intrigada

-bese,bese a malfoy-dijo Ginny poniendose roja y bajando la mirada hacia su plato.

-que tu que?-se asombro Ana.

Ginny se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

-pero Ginny,el reto tiene que se delante de todo el mundo y…-dijo Ana un poco nerviosa.

-ah! No,Ana Buttery,no lo voy a hacer de nuevo,esi no-dijo Ginny mirando a Ana como si la fuera a matar.

-e,jeje,si..pero,es que no,emm,no hay pruebas-y como si adivinara los pensamientos de Ginny se apresuro a añadir-pero yo si te creo lo que pasa es que las chicas..-

-me importa una mierda las chicas en mi vida vuelvo a hacer eso-dijo Ginny levantando un poco la voz.

Ana iba a replicar pero viendo la amenazadora mirada de su amiga decidio no comentar nada.Ginny empezo a comer y ninguna de las dos dijo mas nada.

-bueno me voy,buenas noches-le dijo Ginny aparentando sueño,pues habia decidido ir a la torre de astronomia una hora mas tarde.(eran las 7:00)

-buenas noches,que descances-dijo Ana guiñandole un ojo puesto que ron no le quitaba un ojo de encima.(Ginny le habia contado lo de la nota).

En la Sala Comun…

Ginny entro volando por el retrato de la dama gorda.

Se baño y se cambio estaba lindisima,con unos jeans bajitos pegados y un top verde que combinaba perfectamente con su pelo rojo el que se habia dejado suelto.

Ya eran las 7:45 asi que decidio salir,estaba muy nerviosa puesto que no sabia quien la habia citado.Ya habia llegado ante la puerta,giro la perilla y entro.no habia nadia "quizas solo era una broma penso" se quedo parada unos segundos,se dio la vuelta pero antes de abrir la puerta..

-tan rapido te vas-dijo una persona que habia salido de las sombras.

Ginny se dio la vuelta y lo que vio la dejo en shock y lo unico que logro articular fue un -tu?-preg.

El dio un paso para alante pero ella retrosedio quedando pegada a la puerta.

-que..que haces tu aqui?-pregunto

el se limito a sonreirle.

-tu me escribiste esa nota?-volvio a preguntar la pelirroja.

-si-contesto,la figura de un chico rubio platino con los ojos como una tormenta y un cuerpo muy bien formado.

-mira malfoy si lo unico que querias es molest..-dijo Ginny ya un poco alterada pero el no la dejo terminar.

-yo no quiero molestarte,solo quiero "hablar"-dijo el acercandoce a Ginny.

Pero habia algo en sus palabras ya no sonaban frias sino dulces,lo que dejo a Ginny aun mas sorprendida.

-y..y entonces que,que quieres?-dijo ella tartamudeando debido a la sorpresa.

El sonrio y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios algo que Ginny no pudo aguantar.

-mira Malfoy tu no vas a jugar conmigo asi que dejame tranquila-dijo Ginny sus palabras sonaron frias y seguras pero por dentro era todo lo contrario.

"tu si quieres estar con el"-de nuevo esa vocesita-"lo que pasa es que tienes miedo"

A Draco le dolieron esas palabras pero no lo queria aseptar el habia dejado esa nota en el bolsillo de la pelirroja por sus impulsos el no queria aseptar que estaba enamorado eso es lo ultimo que haria.

- "la quieres"-le decia esa vocesita la que lo habia llevado a poner esa nota en los bolsillos de cierta persona.

-"no,ella es una Weasley y yo un Malfoy "-se repetia-"no la quiero"-

pasaron unos minutos mirandose hasta que Ginny reacciono y se fue de alli,no podia creer lo que estaba pasando,se dirigio a su habitacion,por suerte su hermano no se dio cuenta.

En la habitacion de las chicas…

Ana era la unica que estaba despierta,esperando a que Ginny le contara todos los detalles de su "cita"y como esta sabia que no se iba a librar de Ana hasta que lo contara se lo conto todo al final de su relato Ana se habia quedado en shock pero de la emocion.

-vaya Gin que suerte tienes,es el tipo mas,mas ahy…-Ana estaba super alegre brincando en la cama.

-si el tipo mas egosentrico,testarudo,idiota y anormal de todo Hogwarts-termino esta poniendo cara de exasperacion debido a la reaccion de su amiga.

-no Gin es el tipo mas guapo,inteligente y seductor de TODO hagwarts-le contesto Ana tirandose de espaldas en su cama.

-Ana necesitas dormir-le contesta Ginny dirigiendose a su cama-si quieres te lo regalo-dicho esto se puso la pijama y antes de cerrar las cortinas de su cama agrego-buenas noches-y se durmio confundida pensando en cierto rubio.

_Al otro dia…_

-vamos Gin despierta- le trataba de despertar Kathy

-asi no-le dijo Ana –asi!-cogio dos almohadas y se las tiro a Ginny en la cabeza.

-Ana-le reclama Ginny sentandose en la cama-cuantas veces te e dicho que no me levantes asi-le dijo devolviendole el almohadonaso y asi empezo el dia con una guerra de almohadas.

Al final Kathy las paro y bajaron las tres a desayunar ya Ana le habia contado a Kathy todo lo pasado y esta le reclamaba a Ginny por no haberla abisado.

Cuando ya habian empezado a comer Ginny resivio dos codazon a cada lado entre la costillas.pues Draco Malfoy acababa de entrar al Gran Comedor y se dirigia a la mesa de Slytherin,flaqueado por Crabbe y Goyle.

Ginny trato de no hacer caso a los comentarios de sus amigas y se limito a seguir comiendo pero ya cuando estaba terminando su desayuno la sensacion de que la estaban mirando la desespero y levanto la mirada,esos ojos grises no le dejaban de mirar se les quedo viendo unos momentos pero luego…

-oye Gin nos vamos que tenemos tranformaciones a primera hora-le dijo Kathy.

-eh?..ah si,si,voy con ustedes-se levanto y se fueron a clases.

Pero ese dia Ginny no se consentraba en nada e hizo perder varios puntos a su casa.A la hora de la comida y de la cena paso lo mismo que en el desayuno, Malfoy no dejaba de mirarla y ella no podia evitar sentirse mal cuando el desviaba su mirada.

Y no la ayudaba mucho que Ana y Kathy no dejaran de reirse y hacer comentario que segun Ginny eran muy ofensivos aunque muy adentro le gustaban.

Al final de la cena se dirigieron a la sala comun y se sentaron en sus butacas favoritas junto al fuego a hacer los deberes.

- Tenian que hacer una redaccion de las propiedades del opalo para pociones.

- De encantamientos tenian que hacer otra redaccion y practicar el conjuro "locomotor".

-De tranformaciones practicar el hechizo para que un raton se convierta en una taza de té.

-De adivinacion tenian que adivinar el significado de los sueños de sus compañeros (n/a:una gran idea de mi amiga J.K Rowling)

-De DCAO aprender a hacer hechizos de proteccion,algo que Ginny ya sabia.(pues el año pasado habia pertenecido al ED)

Ya habian terminado pociones,encantamientos y adivinacion (se lo habian inventado) cuando Ana y Kathy se fueron a acostar pues eran las 11:00 de la noche y la sala comun estaba vacia,pero Ginny decidio dar un paseo por los jardines y salio.

Abrio las puertas de roble y se dirigio al linde del bosque,el viento mesia su cabello y ella caminaba con los ojos cerrados,pero cuando se acerco a uno de los árboles se quedo de piedra con lo que vio…

--------------------------------

Hola a todos aqui les deje un cap mas largo por la tardanza,lo que pasa es que estaba haciendo una audicion de baile y me aseptaron eso me inspiro mucho,bueno dejo de habla y contesto reviews:

**_Azazel Black:_**hola el fic "Besos de Dragon" esta lindisimo la verdad que vale la pena leerlo,no me molesta para nada que me digas eso al contrario es mejor asi puedo cambiar un poco mi fic.Sige dejando reviews ya sea por opiniones,consejos lo que sea.ah! y gracias por el consejo de las mayusculas.

**_Pilika-LastHope:_**Hola,bueno aqui esta si era draco!! Gracias por tu apoyo de verdad que me ah ayudado mucho.y por cierto cuando actualizas _Encerrados_ que esta buenisimo.

**_HANNA2203:_**gracias,aqui te actualizo el fic,espero que sigas leyendo y mandando reviews,bye.

**_Luthien:_**Cumpli tu deseo aqui el encuentro aunque no tuvo mucho romance,de ahora en adelante va a haber mucho encuentros,deja review,bye.

**_Sthefany Weasley:_**Hola que bueno que te guste,aqui la actualisacion del cap,deja review con tus opiniones,Bye.

**_SaraMeliss:_**Hola lei "Besos de Dragon" esta lindisimo pero si siges leyendo mi fic al final no se pareceran mucha,deja reviews,bye.


	5. entre enfados y descubrimientos

Hola!por fin actualize,perdon por la tardanza,no tenia inspiracion pero bueno aqui estoy de nuevo y los dejo con la historia.

_Todo por un reto_

«_Entreenfados y descubrimientos»_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_por demalfoy_:.:.:.:.:.:.

Abrio las puertas de roble y se dirigio al linde del bosque,el viento mesia su cabello,tenia los ojos cerrados pero cuando se acerco a uno de los árboles se quedo de piedra con lo que vio…

Eran Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini parecian estar discutiendo,se adentro mas al bosque para oir mejor y se escondio para no ser vista.

Estaban en un claro,Draco Malfoy estaba apoyado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados parecia exasperado y no perdia de vista a zabini que a su vez lo miraba entre preocupado y pensativo,negava con la cabeza y segia dando vueltas.

"que estara pasando?"-se preguntaba Ginny con la curiosidad carcomiendole por dentro.

La respuesta a su pregunta llego como si sus pensamientos la hubieran llamado.De pronto Blaise cogio a Malfoy por los hombros y lo zarandeo con fuerza.

entra en razon Malfoy-le dijo mirandolo a los ojos desesperado y preocupado,zarandeandolo con mas fuerza-NO PUEDES HACER ESO?-le grito Blaise al borde de un colapso.

ya esta decidido-Malfoy agarro a Blaise por las muñecas para que parara,pues lo estaba mareando.-no voy a volver-

Draco el señor nos puede matar,si no es que antes llega tu padre-dijo Blaise mas tranquilo pero aun con expresion desesperada-no puedes dejar de ser mortifago asi como asi,Draco,entiendelo de una vez-reanudando su marcha haciendo circulos.

Ginny se quedo de piedra estaba mas palida de lo normal.esta ultima frase resonaba una y otra vez en sus oidos,"no puedes dejar de ser un mortifago asi como asi,Draco,entiendelo de una vez"no podia segir escuchando,no queria,sentia como si se rompiese en mil pedazos.Pero a ella no le tenia que importar lo que fuese Malfoy,o si,sacudio la cabeza pero antes de que pudiera llegar a una conclusion,la voz de Blaise la volvio a la realidad:

Draco,a mi tampoco me gusta,pero entiendelo,salir de ahi con vida es imposible-Zabini se habia sentado al lado de Draco agarrandose la cabeza.

Draco se sento tambien y lo miro a los ojos y le contesto:

nada es imposible,Zabini,nada-dijo este apoyando su cabeza en el tronco y cerrando los ojos.

Hubo un memento en silecio pero no era incomodo,si no era un momento para pensar.Ginny sentia demasiadas emociones juntas,alegria porque Draco no queria ser un mortifago,preocupacion por lo que pasaria si se salia de ese grupo de…pues Zabini tenia razon era peligroso,y la mayor de todas confusion,pues,desde que habia besado a Malfoy no sentia esa repulsion hacia el,"que me esta pasando"-pensaba la peliroja-"si lo sabes"-le contestaba su conciencia que en esos dias la traia vuelta loca,pero esta vez en vez de exasperarse se pregunto-"lo se?"-pero de nuevo sus cabilaciones fueron interrumpidas por Blaise Zabini:

Draco,como lo vamos a hacer?-dijo Blaise ahora con una mirada desidida.

como que,"como lo **_vamos _**a hacer?-dijo sorprendido y mirando a su interlocutor directamente a los ojos.

si,yo tampoco quiero permanecer en ese grupo de _asquerosos veneradores,(n/a:_asi le llamaba Blaise a los mortifagosy tu solo no podras hacerlo-dijo lo ultimo como si fuera obvio.

Draco se quedo unos segundo en silencio,y atino a asentir con la cabeza.

Luego dijo:

lo mejor sera irnos a dormir,mañana tendremos tiempo para ver como le haremos-dijo Draco y ambos se pararon.Blaise asintio y se dirigieron a la salida del bosque.

Ginny se escondio justo a tiempo para no ser vista,estaba muy confundida, no sabia que pensar pero eso lo dejaria para el otro dia estaba demasiado cansada y no queria pensar,asi que se dirigio a la sala comun con paso lento sintiendo como el viento entraba por los grandes ventanales del castillo y le daba con fuerza en la cara,reclamandole algo,entro por el retrato de la dama gorda y se fue directo a su habitacion a dormir,mejor dejar las preocupaciones para otro dia…

Habia pasado ya una semana desde el "descubrimiento" de Ginny esta estaba muy preocupada y metida en sus pensamientos aunque trataba de ocultarlo pero Ana y Kathy que la conocian muy bien y no se cansaban de preguntarle que le pasaba,a lo que ella ya no se molestaba en contestar.el reto se habia declarado hecho pues Ana habia tirado (sin que Ginny supiera) una foto magica del beso aunque no fuera en Hogsmeade,pero nada de esto parecia animar a la peliroja.

Mientras en la casa de las serpientes…

Malfoy y Sabini no habian vuelto a tocar el tema de los mortifagos,pero esono era lo unico que atormentaba a Malfoy,era el efecto que cierta peliroja causaba en él,lo que lo tenia metido en sus pensamientos,aunque él teco y orgulloso como todo un Malfoy se empeñaba diciendose que era asco lo que tenia por esa pobretona,aunque en el fondo era todo lo contrario…

Eran mas o menos las 11:00 cuando Draco salio de la habitacion,estaba muy metido en sus pensamiento,pues pronto iba a haber otra reunion de mortifagos aunque el no pensaba ir.

Caminaba mirando el techo hasta que tropezo con "algo" que cayo arriba de el,ese "algo" le miraba de forma extraña.

Weasley fijate por donde andas-le dijo de mala forma pero no se movio.

si eras tu el que estaba mirando al techo sin fijarte idiota-le contesto la peliroja frunciendo el ceño aparentando estar furiosa.

tu callate pobretona,a mi no me insultes-dijo este divertido viendo la cara de "enfado" de Ginny.

jojo,han de llevarme a azkaban acabo de cometer un terrible delito,me he burlado de Malfoy,Dios me perdone-dijo esta burlona y haciendose la arrepentida.

valla si le a salido el buen humor a la comadreja-dijo divertido de hacer enfadar a Weasley.

Ninguno se habia movido ni un milimetro.Se dieron cuenta de la posision en la que estaban y se levantaron rápidamente.

Weasley comprendo que yo sea irresistiblemente sexy,pero no voy a poder cumplir tus deseos.

o si Malfoy eres tan irresistible como Parkinson y Bulstrode-solto un suspiro y luego dijo con gesto arrepentido-que e hecho me he declarado ante Malfoy pero ya que,lo que pasa es que tengo especial atraccion a las 3 mujeres de mi vida-dijo al punto de tirarse al suelo riendose de la cara de ofendido que puso Malfoy.

estas insinuando Weasley-su tono de voz se habia vuelto peligroso -que no soy hombre.-

todos tenemos que confesar alguna vez Malfoy-a Ginny le temblaba la voz sabia por experiencia que cuando él ponia ese tono de voz no iba a pasar nada bueno.

El tono de voz de Malfoy cambio repentinamente de peligroso a jugeton cuando dijo:

que tal si te demuestro lo contrario- y con un rapido movimiento la acorralo en la pared.

Estaban muy juntos,respiraban el mismo aire..

"no de nuevo,no"-pensaba Ginny-"has algo"-se repetia,pero no se movio…

cuando sus labios se estaban rosando una voz los iterrumpio,no se habian dado cuenta de que estaban frente al despacho de McGonagall.

Malfoy y weasley a mi despacho ahora!-dijo entre furiosa y sorprendida de ver a Ginny en esas sircunstancias.

Justo cuando se cerro la puerta tras ellos empezo el discurso de McGonagall…

Esperaba mas de usted Weasley,estos no son sitios para ese tipo de cosas,por Dios,y bla bla bla (despues de unos minutos de bochorno de Draco y Vergüenza) Mcgonagall paro,para mirar a Ginny desepcionada esta bajo la mirada y en un murmullo dijo:

profesora yo…-

Pero esta no la dejo hablar nego con la cabeza y dijo…

30pts menos para cada uno-dijo mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a Draco-espero que esto no se repita ¿entendido?-pregunto.

si profesora-dijeron a coro los dos jovenes.

Que salieron del despacho y cuando estuvieron lejos Ginny empezo a reclamarle…

Todo esto es tu culpa Malfoy-le dijo mirandolo friamente.

ahora te vas a poner a llorar Weasley-dijo burlon

cierra tu bocaza,sucia serpiente asquerosa-dijo ella cruzandose de brazos.

eres patetica,pobretona,como toda una Weasley-dijo Malfoy,mirandole desafiante.

como te atreves,sucio mortifago-

Sabia que habia puesto el dedo en la llaga,se habia pasado y lo sabia al momento decidio no haber dicho nada,Draco se habia quedado de piedra,por unos segundos el tiempo se paro,pero luego bruscamente Draco la agarro por los brazos y en voz baja peligrosa que denotaba peligro le dijo-nunca,Weasley,nunca vuelvas a decir eso,la solto y se fue directo a su sala comun.

Ginny se sentia mal,decearia retroseder el tiempo y no haber dicho eso,los dias pasaban,ella ya le habia contado a Ana y Kathy lo que habia pasado (quitando la comversacion que habia oido hace ya 2 semanas).

No habian ocurrido mas insidentes entre Draco y Ginny durante esos dias,ya estaban a finales de Octubres y al otro dia era Haloween,ese dia habia excurcion a Hogsmeade pero Ginny no queria,sus amigas trataron de convenserla durante la cena pero ella no cambio de opinion…

vamos peliroja a ver si nos encontramos unos tios guapos por ahi-dijo una rubia de ojos miel,que para ella ese era lo mejor de Hogsmeade.

que no Katherine,no quiero ir-dijo Ginny cansada.

(n/a: Katherine es el nombre completo de Kathy)

pero Ginny vas a ser la unica que se va a quedar en el colegio-le dijo una pelinegra con ojos azul cielo que volvia loco a cualquiera.

Ginny ni se limito contestar, termino de comer,luego se dirigieron a la sala comun.

Justo cuando terminaron el ensayo para el profesor Snape el retrato se abrio y por entraron Harry,Ron y Hermione.

hola-las saludaron Harry y Hermione.

hola,ya quiero salir del castillo mañana,estoy cansado de estudiar-ron se gano una mirada desaprobatoria de Hermione la que ignoro.

Ginny no quiere ir a ver si tu la convences-le pidieron Ana y Kathy a la vez.

Ron se sorprendio pero viendo la cara de Ginny no dijo nada.

Se quedaron hasta tarde hablando hasta que Hermione mando a todos ala cama.

Al otro dia Ginny bajo con la otras hasta el vestibulo donde estaban esperando los carruajes.

estas segura de que te quieres quedar sola peliroja?-le prequntaron por decima vez sus amigas antes de salir.

Pero lo que ellas no sabian era que Ginny iba a estar muy "bien"acompañada en su ausencia…

Hola! Aqui les actualizo el fic, a ver si lo hago mas largo.Gracias por leer mi fic,solo les pido una cosa,dejenme un review,plis,diciendo lo que sea si le gusta,si no,algo que tenga mal,dandome consejos…lo que sea todos son bienvenidos.

Quizas encuentren algunos errores pero es que no me dio tiempo para arreglarlos si no entienden algo me dicen.


	6. Halloween

_Todo por un reto_

_ Halloween _

_:.:.:.:.:.:.por demalfoy.:.:.:.:.:.: _

Al otro día Ginny bajo con los demás a desayunar,no se sentia muy bien, pues, sus amigas habian decidido despertarla temprano a ver si asi se le quitaba la estupidez de no querer ir a Hogsmeade.

Ginny,no tienes muy buena cara-le dijo Hermione al verla sentarse frente a ella con un tono preocupado.

pensé que no ibas a Hogsmeade-le dijo Harry,mientras se untaba de mermelada una tostada que le habia robado a Ron.

es que NO voy a Hogsmeade-le contestó Ginny mandandole una mirada,que pretendia ser asesina a sus amigas pero por el sueño no se notó.

para que te levantaste tan temprano entonces?-apunto Ron increduló.

es que mi "queridas" amigas tuvieron la delicadesa de despertarme para tratar de llevarme a Hogsmeade a rastras-le dijo con un tono entre sarcastico y bravo Ginny.

que le hicieron?-le preguntó bajito Hermione a Kathy,para que Ginny no lo oyera.

- pues…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ana y Kathy eran las únicas que quedaban en la habitación, ya estaban cambiadas y en un acuerdo silencioso decidieron hacerle una pequeña broma a Ginny:

Abrieron las cortinas de su cama y conjuraron un balde con agua helada e hielo ,con una mirada de complicidad se la echaron encima a Ginny,esta brinco y con instintos asesinos renovados salio atrás de sus dos amigas, pero Ana se tropezo y el balde que todavia tenia en la mano salió volando y le dió de lleno en la cara a Ginny.

Esta se cayó a su vez,pero terminó bajando a desayunar con ellas.ya no podría dormirse de nuevo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione hizo coplo de todas sus fuerzas para no hecharse a reir al final de relato.

Entre bromas y enfados terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron al vestibulo para irse a Hogsmeade.Por última vez trataron de convenser a Ginny de que fuera con ella pero esta no accedio.

Se quedó en lo alto de la escaleras hasta que vió el carruaje perderse de vista.

Pasó un tiempo dando vueltas en el castillo hasta que decidió irse a los jardines.

Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y varias hipotesis que la tenian loca:

Uno,eran los encuentros com Malfoy,esa mirada que en dos ocasiones él le había dirigido…no,que estaba pensando Malfoy era eso,Malfoy y ella lo odiaba,no,lo odia…Ash!.

-"definitivamente,me estoy volviendo loca"-"si loca por él"-"NO,pero que estaba pensando,ahy!"-

Dos,era la conversación que casi 3 semanas atrás habia oido por "equivocación" de Zabini y Malfoy.tenía sospechas de que Pansy cara de buldog Parkinson estaba metida en eso,pues,se haía encontrado a los 3 hablando en un pasillo solos,claro,ellos no la habían visto.

Tres,las chicas del "club",una de las Sly no se había conformado con que Ana hubiera tirado una foto de el beso y dijo que tenía que realizar otro reto,pues,ese no cumplia todos los requisitos.la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo y dijeron que lo iban a discutir mejor al dia siguiente.Ginny estaba que se comia las uñas por saber que le iban a poner, y si se lo ponía la Sly? Estaba perdida.

Entre eso las reclamaciónes de sus amigas,las tareas y la molestosa vocesita que no la dejaba tranquila,principalmente,cuando pensaba en Dra….Malfoy,que ultimamente era muy seguido la estaban volviendo loca.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a las orillas de el lago y se había situado bajo el árbol en el que había tenido por primera vez una conversacion "diciplinada" con Malfoy.

Cuando estaba cerrando los ojos dispuesta a descansar una voz que conocía muy bien la sacó de sus cabilaciones muy abruptamente.

tu de nuevo Weasley?-le pregunto un rubio platino bajando de la copa del árbol.

Este al ver que no contestaba siguio:

crei haberte dicho que no te acercaras más a este árbol-se habia,para sorpresa de Ginny,sentado a su lado.

Ginny incapaz de pronunciar palabra debido al comportamiento del chico.

te comieron la lengua?-le dijo Malfoy si abrir los ojos.

que mosca te picó?Malfoy-le dijo Ginny incredula.

Él solo sonrió y se quedo callado.Ginny fruncio el seño y se recostó en el árbol de nuevo,pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Draco se le adelantó.

que crees que haces? -le preguntó Draco-vete!-le dijo en un tono que no mantenia replica.

yo llege aqui primero y no veo tu nombre en ningun lado-le dijo esta mirandolo desafiante.

que te crees para hablarme así-

oh! escuseme su alteza-

no te hagas la lista conmigo,Weasley-

yo hago lo que me de la regalada gana-

más respeto,pobretona-

hurón-

comadreja-

imbecil-

tonta-

anormal-

Mientras se insultaban se iban asercando hasta que el aire que respiraban era el mismo,ella trato de separarse pero él la agarro del brazo.

sueltame-dijo en un susurro Ginny.

Cuando trato de apartarse nuevamente tropezó llevandose con ella a Draco,rodaron por la grama hasta quedar ella encima de él en una posición muy comprometedora.

Esta vez Ginny no hizo seña de querer levantarse. Se quedó viendo esos ojos grises que,aunque no quisiera admitirlo,la volvian loca.

Draco la cogio de la cintura y le dio la vuelta quedando asi él encima de ella.

Fue asercando sus labios a los de ella. Ginny estaba en un especie de trance en medio de esa tormenta gris que Draco tenía por ojos.

Sus labios se rozaron y sin poder aguantarlo más se sumergieron en un beso que ambos añoraban.

Se separaron a los minutos por falta de oxygeno.Draco se levanto como si estuviera infectado,Ginny se levantó a su vez. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de lo que había pasado. Pero en un acuerdo silencioso decidieron pasarlo por alto,hacer como si no huviera pasado nada.

Se quedaron viendo. Todo había pasado tan rápido…y ninguno quería aseptar que si había significado algo.

Después de unos segundos Draco dio un brinco e hizo que Ginny se sobresaltara.Malfoy miro la hora en su finizimo reloj de muñeca y sus ojos se agigantaron. Sin pensar en Ginny, dio la vuelta y salió corriendo al bosque.

Ginny muerta de la curiosidad y sospechando de que se trataba salió detrás de él,sin que él lo notara.

Draco era mucho más rápido que ella y ya lo había perdido de vista. Se estremeció,estaba sola en medio del bosque prohibido y sin saber como regresar.

Empezó a caminar sin ningun rumbo fijo, estaba temblando,tenía miedo,si,por qué negarlo?

Oyo voces a lo lejos y sin estar segura se dirigio donde se oian.

Eran como quince encapuchados los que estaban ahy reunidos,se apresuro a esconderse detrás de unos árboles maldisiendoce por lo bajo de haber sido tan tonta y seguir a Malfoy.

………………………………………………………………………

Draco llegas 15mnts tarde, donde estabas metido?-le preguntó rabioso Lucius Malfoy a su hijo.

Weasley estaba molestando-le contesto con voz fria-no volvera a pasar.-

eso espero,ahora vete para tu grupo-

Draco inclino la cabeza y se dirigio donde estaban los menores y se situo entre Blaise y Pansy.

donde estabas?-le preguntaron ambos en un susurro.

luego les cuento-

odio estar aqui metida-susurro aun más bajito Pansy.

asquerosos veneradores-dijo Blaise cuando empezaron a formarse en frente de ellos.

Draco se limito a hacer una mueca de desagrado,pero no comentó nada al respecto.

En el grupo de menores estaban la mayoría de los Sly con padres mortífagos obligados a cumplir esa tarea (que la verdad les agradaba) y otros cuantos que veneraban a Voldemort y querían más poder.todos Slytherine.

Estaban ahy para que les informaran cuando le pondrían la prueba y dependiendo si la pasaban o no iban a ser marcados o terminarian asesinados. La prueba consistia en matar a alguien.

Paso como una hora en la reunion.Cada uno empezo a irse hasta que quedaron Blaise,Pansy y Draco,pues los habían llamado aparte.

Sus respectivos padres se encargarían de ellos.

les tenemos buenas noticias-empezó el señor Parkinson.

como ustedes están entre el cir…-Lucius habia parado en seco.

Había oido algo y por la cara de los demáas ellos tambien.

Ginny que estaba en una posicion bastante incomoda y se habia caido.

Las seis personas que ahy se encontraban empezaron a buscar la fuente del sonido.los adultos se dirigieron a los alrededores y le ordenaron a los otros tres que se quedaran ahy.

Malfoy vio a Ginny pero espero a que sus padres estuvieran bastante lejos para comunicarselo a los otros dos.

Weasley?-dijo con cara de horror.

Blaise y Pansy se giraron casi al segundo cuando oyeron a Draco formular aquella pregunta.

Ginny se paro y miro con miedo a las tres personas que se encontraban frente a ella.

ah…yo-Ginny no sabia que decirles que sabía más de lo que deberia?

Weasley,desde cuando estabas ahy?-le pregunto Pansy agarrandola de la tunica.

Pansy esperate-le dijo Blaise a Pansy agarrandole la mano para que soltara a Ginny.- ahora Weasley desde hace cuanto estabas ahy?-le preguntó amablemente.

yo…yo acabo de llegar,estaba perdida- dijo poniendose más roja que su cabello. Lo que en parte era verdad.

mejor escondete- le dijo friamente Draco.-luego ajustaremos cuentas contigo-le dijo empujandola hacia atrás de los árboles de nuevo.

Justo cuando Malfoy volvia a su sitio aparecieron sus padres.

encontraron algo?-preguntó el Sr.Parkinson

no,ya buscamos por los alrededores-contesto su hija.

debio haber sido un animal o algo- dijo Draco friamente.

Los demas asintieron y prosigieron con la reunion:

como ustedes están en el circulo de más confianza hemos decidido que le van a poner la prueba más temprano que a los demas- dijo Malfoy padre viendo las reacciones de los chicos quienes estaban al borde de gritar algo para impedirlo pero aparentaron emoción.

Cuando sería?- se atrevio a preguntar Draco.

no sabemos exactamente,pero creemos que podría ser en Navidad- dijo sin ocultar su emoción Zabini padre.

Asi siguieron hablando hasta que los mayores se fueron.Draco,Blaise y Pansy se miraron incomodos y se dirigieron a donde Ginny se ocultaba. Esta habia tenido la esperanza de que se hubieran olvidado de ella pero no fue asi.

mira Weasley mejor sera que no comentes a NADIE lo que oiste aqui-le amenazó Parkinson.

me estas amenazando?-le dijo Ginny mirandola despresiativamente.

tomalo como quieras-le respondio esta asercandosele.

Ginny le mandó una mirada asesina y se volvio a los otros dos,que no habían agregado nada:

por qué no me delataron?-le preguntó a Malfoy y a Zabini.

hubieras preferido que te mataran?- le debolvio la pregunta Blaise.

eh…no pero…-Ginny no sabia que decir,todavia no asimilaba bien lo que habia pasado.

ya deja de quejarte y vuelve al castillo!-le medio grito Malfoy exasperado por la abtitud de la chica,señalandole el camino.

Esta los miro y dio media vuelta pero antes de irse se volvio y les dio las gracias.

Luego de unos minutos logró salir del bosque

"genial"-pensó –"ahora si que no me saco a Malfoy de la cabeza"-por qué Malfoy no la dejaba tranquila?

Aunque en el fondo a ella le gustaba encontrarse con él y lo sabia, pero no queria admitirlo,no podía.-"él es un Malfoy y yo una Weasley"-se repetia una y otra vez.

Entro al castillo y decidio ir a las cocinas.no habia comido mucho esa mañana gracias a sus amigas y ya se habia pasado la hora de comida.

Mientras en El Bosque….

mierda!- Draco Malfoy se estaba desquitando pateando las rocas que estaban a su alrededor.

Draco por favor estate quieto-le replicó Pansy.

falta muy poco para diciembre,no tenemos tiempo- dijo este resignado al tiempo que se sentaba al igual que los otros dos.

tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Blaise abrazando más fuerte a Pansy. – no nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados-.

podemos engañarlos de alguna forma a la hora de hacer la prueba para asi poder hacer que nos marquen en vacaciones,ya habriamos terminado las clases y podriamos irnos del pais.-sugirio Pansy no muy segura.

como si les importara la distancia,nos buscarian de todas maneras-dijo Draco sumergiendo su cara entre sus manos.

Se quedaron en silencio, pensando en las posibilidades para escapar hasta que Blaise decidio hablar:

podriamos decirle a Dumbledore el sabría que hacer-

ESTAS LOCO!- al mismo tiempo le gritaron Pansy (quien se separó de él al segundo) y Draco que lo miraba como si fuera otra persona.

si, a ver piensenlo él sabria que hacer!-

no podemos hacer eso- dijo Draco testarudamente.

mejor hablemos de esto otro dia y mientras vamos pensando alguna salida- recomendo Pansy a lo que los otros dos asintieron.

………………………………………………………………………

Ya en las cocinas Ginny se habia quedado hablando con Dobby,quien la trataba de maravilla: 

Señorita Weasley que bueno que este aqui señorita,Dobby se alegra mucho de verla-le dijo en cuanto la vio el pequeño elfo haciendo unas ridiculas reverencias.

Ginny se rio por lo bajo,le hacia mucha gracia ver a Dobby vestido como estaba y haciendo esas reverencias.

cuantas veces te e dicho que me digas Ginny y me llames de tu,Dobby-le dijo ella sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

lo siento señ…Ginny-se apresuro a corregir Dobby.

jeje,no tienes nada que disculpar Dobby- la verdad que las visitas a Dobby la relajaban bastante. – podrias prepararme una lijera comida y con bollos de chocolate?-

Al momento todos los elfos llenaron una pequeña mesa de comido.-"se nota que no saben el significado de ligero"- pensó Ginny pero se sentó y empezo a comer todo lo que le habian preparado.

Se quedo hablando con Dobby hasta que dieron las cuatro,hora en la que llegaban sus compañeros de Hogsmeade a esperar a estos que estaban en uno de los ultimos carruajes…

GINNY!- grito Ana abrazandola como si tuviera años de no haberla visto.

te perdiste los tíos que estaban en Hogsmeade,Gin,estaban buenisimos- le dijo Kathy.

Ginny solo río por el comportamiento de sus amigas y las tres se dirigieron a las habitaciones para prepararse para la cena e interrogar a la pelirroja.

Ya en la habitación…

Gin,que hiciste aparte de extrañarnos en nuestra ausencia?- le preguntó Kathy mientras buscaba su mini-falda café (poco más arriba de las rodillas) que resaltaba sus piernas y un top amarrillo que se acababa de comprar para la ocación.el papá de Katherine era Muggle y a ella le encantaba esa ropa,dice que es más variada que la del mundo mágico.

(aclaración: Para el banquete los dejaban ir vestidos como quisieran de manera muggle o maga.)

y quien dice que las extrañe?- contesto la pelirroja saliendo del baño.

Se habia rizado el pelo,tenía unos jeans oscuros pegados,un top sin mangas rojo y una capa negra fina (se la habían regalado los gemelos) por arriba.

si sabemos de sobra que nos extrañaste un monton,ahora que hiciste?-le repitio Ana que ya estaba lista y la unica con tunica.

Su tunica era de un azul cielo que resaltaba sus ojos y por abajo una falda hasta las rodillas del mismo color y un top sin mangas negro (igual a su pelo) con dibujos de distintos tonos de azul.

Ginny se quedó un rato en silencio."no le podía decir lo que habia pasado con Malfoy…etc"pero se apresuro a mentir.

termine los deberes,di una vuelta por los jardines y me quede en las cocinas hasta que llegaran-dijo tratando de sonar indeferente.

La explicación pareció convencer a Kathy pero no del todo a Ana aunque con el ajetreo se le olvido lo que fue un alivio para Ginny.

Al bajar a la Sala Común varios chicos se le quedaron mirando,la verdad es que estaban bellas. Sin hacer caso a las miradas (escepto un poco Kathy) se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

Pasaron un buen rato hablando especialmente con Harry,Ron y Hermione.Dumbledore hechizo unos sombreros sorpresa e hizo a Snape ponerse uno de burro lo cual le hizo enojarse bastante y unos alumnos de 4to de Gryffindor tiraron unas bengalas del Doc.Filibuster.(no se si se escribe asi).

Ginny sin poder evitarlo miró hacia la mesa de Slytherine y su mirada y la de Malfoy se conectaron unos segundos,ella sintió un escalofrio y aparto la mirada.

Sabia que tenia que hablar con él pero no se atrevia,lo que no se imaginaba era que esa conversación no estaba muy lejos y él/la que la provocaría iba a ser quien menos esperaba y que de ahy iban a salir muchas cosas ya fueran malas o buenas…

Hey! Por fin actualizo,perdon por la tardanza es que estaba en exámenes finales y la escuela me tenia loca pero ahora estoy de vacas y voy a subir más rapido.

Estoy tratando de hacer los caps más largos y me e propuesto subir por lo menos uno a la semana. Tengo muchas ideas para los caps que vienen y les prometo que seran mejor que los primeros.

Ya saben…Dejen RR…que me ayudan a continuar.

Me gustaria saber su opinion de este cap con respecto a los primeros.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Contesto Reviews:

**_Pilika-LastHope:_** Hola! Espero que te alla gustado el cap,ya me dejas un review diciendo si te gusto o no,verdad?

Siento haber tardado tanto pero ahora que estoy de vacas lo actualizaré mas rápido. Gracias por tu review!

**_Christine321wood: _**Hey! Que bueno que te este gustando la historia,siento haber tardado tanto pero ahora actualizare más rapido y la historia mejorara cantidad,ya veras. Dejame review con tus opiniones! Y gracias por el pasado me alegran mucho!

**_Yadhwiga: _**gracias por el consejo Yad,aqui trate de mejorarlo un poco. Espero que te aya gustado el cap.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling y la Warners exepto la trama y algunos personajes como Ana y Kathy. Esta historia no esta hecha con ningun fin de lucro,solo quizas un reviewsito! ._

_Todo por un reto_

_«¿aceptaciones? »_

_:.:.:.:.:.:.por demalfoy.:.:.:.:.:.: _

Ginny estaba sentada a la orilla del lago bajo un árbol con la mirada perdida en las montañas.

Ginny?- vio como alguien se sentaba a su lado y sin voltear a ver ya sabia quien era.

Hola Herm-

Pasa algo?- le pregunto la castaña preocupada de ver a la pelirroja en ese estado ausente.

Por qué habria de pasarme algo?-le devolvio la pregunta aun sin mirarla.

Ginny- le reclamó dulcemente su amiga.

La pequeña de los Weasley's suspiro y la miro por primera vez en toda la conversación.

No tiene importancia-

Claro que la tiene para ponerte asi-

Prometeme no burlarte,gritarme o desircelo a los cuatro vientos?- le pregunto Ginny mirandola directamente a los ojos.

Gin no puede ser tan malo p…-

Prometelo Herm- le dijo en tono de suplica la verdad es que nesecitaba contarselo a alguien.

Te lo prometo-

Ginny suspiro y empezó a contarle todo lo que paso ese dia…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o FLASH BACK o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny tienes que ir no necesariamente te pongan otro reto y si te lo ponen no creo que sea con Malfoy de nuevo-

Yo no estaria tan segura-

Vamos Gin que por lo menos es uno de los tios más guapos de Hogwarts- Si las miradas matasen Kathy estaria a 4 metros bajo tierra en estos momentos.

Tenian como 15mnts tratando de que Ginny se decidiera ir a la reunion hasta que esta se cansó y las sigio de mala gana.

Ya en la reunion…

Ya yo cumpli mi reto- comentó Ginny.

Pero ni si quiera se besaron en Hogsmeade y lo unico que hay de prueba es una foto tomada por Ana- Comento una Raven.

Y fue el quien te besó a ti y supuestamente tiene que ser viceversa- dijo Clarisse

Que sugieres tu que hagamos Clar- le pregunto la amiga de la Sly a Clarisse.

Esta sonrio y dijo lo que tenia en mente:

Yo estoy dispuesta a ponerle un reto que valga la pena y tengo el ideal- dijo sonriendo como sicopata y mirando a Ginny a los ojos.

Despues de haberle dicho la idea a la pelirroja…

TIENES QUE ESTAR LOCA!-gritaba una pelirroja fuera de si.

Lo siento mucho Weasley pero asi son las cosas- decia una Sly con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. – Lo cumples o te sales.-

Yo ya cumplí el que me tocaba,no es mi culpa que tu no sepas aceptarlo.-le contesto Weasley a la Sly – Mira Clarisse si hasta una foto traje-

Pero no cumplia todos los requisitos impuestos por Buttery-

YA BASTA!- se dejo oir Susan Bones.- Creo Gin que deberias realizar otro reto,Rockwood tiene razón en que no cumpliste todos los requisitos.

Sus…- Ginny iba a replicar pero Susan siguio:

Es cierto en que tenias una foto pero no es suficiente contando en que tu "casi" (por no decir nunca) cojes reto y la ves que lo elijes tienes que realizarlo con todos los requisitos que se te piden-

Pero…-trató de replicar de nuevo la pelirroja.

Pero nada-le contesto Susan sin dejarla terminar.- Lo siento Gin, pero es eso o te vas-

Ginny se quedó en silencio unos segundos mirando todas las caras presentes pidiendo ayuda pero ni Ana o Kathy dijeron nada.

De acuerdo- dijo con un suspiro mirando fijamente al suelo – Lo hare- dijo como si estuviera firmando una sentencia de muerte levantando la cabeza y llendose de alli,nadie dijo nada pero sonrieron complacidas exepto Ana,Kathy y Susan que aunque no la habian apoyado estaban preocupadas por la pelirroja.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o FIN FLASH BACK o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione se le quedo mirando despues de el relato respiro para calmarse y le pregunto sin poder creerselo:

Besaste a Malfoy?-

Si-

Pero..?- volvio a preguntar la castaña comprensivamente.intuia que a Ginny no era precisamente el reo lo que la tenia asi.

Que?-pregunto Ginny confundida.

Eso no es todo lo que te molesta,verdad?-

Odio que me conozcas tanto-por la mirada que le mando su amiga le contesto. – No,no es precisamente el reto lo que me molesta-

Te gusta Malfoy-dijo mas como una afirmacion que como una pregunta.

¿ ESTAS LOCA?-grito Ginny mirando a Hermione como si estuviera a punto de estallar.

Que más a pasado con Malfoy?-sigio con su inerrogatorio.

Como sabes que a pasado algo más con él?-pregunto sorprendida Ginny.

Osea que es cierto hay más cosas que no me estas diciendo-dijo Hermione sonriendo complacida.

Ahy! Odio que hagas eso ¬¬

Si no me lo cuentas todo no puedo ayudarte…-

Ginny se lo pensó un momento. Ella era su amiga y era comprensiva,podia confiar en ella.

De acuerdo- dijo dandose por vencida.

Le contó a Hermione todos los encuentros que habia tenido con Malfoy(ecxeptuando la informacion sobre los mortífagos y eso).

Al final del relato Hermione no sabia que decir Ginny la mirada expectante y a la vez suplicandole con la mirada que la comprendiera.

Primero Hermione quizo gritarle que estaba loca que él era un Malfoy y casi seguro un mortífago pero no podia reclamarle…

No…no dices nada? -pregunto Ginny timidamente despues de unos minutos es silencio.

Ginny…el es un Malfoy¿no has pensado que puede ser un mortífago como su padre?-pregunto cautelosamente y para su sorpresa Ginny sonrio.

El no es como su padre-

¿Cómo puedes estar segura,Gin?-

No puedo decirtelo Herm pero confia en mi el no es como su padre-

Hermione se quedo unos segundo mirandola…no sabia que decirle

…-

Se quedaron un momento en silencio en el cual se segian mirando sin saber que decir hasta que Hermione lo rompió:

Ginny, no te voy a reclamar nada ni le voy a decir a nadie pero ten cuidado con él,si?-Hermione estaba muy preocupada por su amiga pelirroja.

Ginny asintio y le pregunto:

Crees que deberia hacer el reto?-

Te importaria mucho que te botaran de ese grupo?-

Si-

Te molestaria volver a besar a Malfoy?- dijo esta con una mueca de asco.

Pues…-dijo pensativa,no sabia que contestarle a su inteligente amiga, la verdad no estaba muy segura. Le gustaria volver a besarlo pero de forma que el le correspondiera.

Al ver la mirada de Hermione medio de burla y medio de " difinitivamente te gusta.

CLARO QUE NO!-

Virginia ¬¬

Ginny iba a contestar cuando reparo en algo…ese era el árbol…

Se quedó como ida con una cara un momento.

Hermione le pasó la mano por los ojos mientras la llamaba…

Ginny,por Dios!- esta estaba a punto de pegarle para que reaccionara – VIRGINIA WEASLEY!-

Ginny solo la miro y señalo el árbol.

Qué tiene el árbol?-pregunto ya más calmada Granger sin entender.

Weasley cuantas veces te voy a decir que te salgas de MI árbol- Malfoy caminaba hacia ella ceñudo cuando reparo en la otra presencia al lado de Ginny.

Mira si hoy andas con la sangre sucia…-

No pudo terminar de insultar a Hermione pues Ginny lo interrumpio:

Pierdete Malfoy-

Hoy no está de humor la pobretona-

Cierra el pic…-

Basta! Ginny vamonos-

La sabelotodo viene a ayudar a su amigita,que conmovedor.-

No estoy de humor Malfoy a si que cierra el pico-

Quien t…-

Hermione le mandó una mirada asesina,agarro a Ginny y la sacó de ahy en medio camino se encontraron con Ron quien al pareser las estaba buscando y las hizo ir a comer algo,pues ya era mediodia y Ginny no había desayunado.

Draco estaba sentado al pie del árbol mirando el lago,no tenia hambre tenia demasiada cosas en la cabeza,necesitaba pensar.

No vas a comer?-le pregunto Blaise que había llegado cuando Weasley y Granger se estaban llendo.

No tengo hambre-gruño,odiaba dar explicaciones de lo que hacia.

Blaise asintio y se atrevio a hacerle la pregunta que hace dias le rondaba por la cabeza y que hasta ahora no se había atrevido a hacerle:

Te gusta Weasley?-

¡QUE?-a Draco por poco y le da un paro cardiaco y expreso lo que en ese momento tenia en la cabeza.

Pero tu estas loco?-

Si te gusta.- dijo Blaise con una sonrisa.

Zabini no vuelvas a decir eso en tu vida o vas a acabar en un manicomio o peor-dijo Draco enfurecido…"de donde habia sacado eso?"…

Blaise sonrio,pero no comentó nada al respecto mientras pensaba:

"valio la pena"-

Antes de Blaise ir con Draco….

Blaise!-gritaba alguien en la Sala Común de Slytherine buscando al moreno.

Cómo te fue Rockwood?-dijo alguien atrás de la pelinegra de grandiosos ojos café.Esta dio un salto y se dio la vuelta.Sonrio.

Perfecto-

Bien-contesto el guapo chico mientras que en su mente repetia:

"espero que este haciendo bien.a ver si Draco mejora lo asepta de una vez por todas"-

N/A: Cómo estan? Les gusto? Espero que si…esta cortito pero aqui le pongo información importante,para el desarrollo de la historia.

Estaba pensando en hacer uno de los caps más adelante como song-fic que les parece?

Y como siempre les pido que dejen Review diciendome que creen de la idea que les doy arriba y con sus opiniones ya sean buenas o malas que asi se si les gusta y puedo segir actualizando a sabiendas de que leen el fic,muchas gracias a los que se toman un tiempito y lo leen dejen review o no.

Otra cosa…deseenme suerte,tengo una competencia del estado de la Florida de Judo (artes marciales). A ver si llego la prox semana con una medalla de oro.(ojala) .

Nada más,aqui les contesto RR…

**_Pilika-LastHope: _**Hey! Que bueno que te gusto…mira que actualize rapido eh! Y tu? Para cuando actualizas "Encerrados"?esta muy buena. Valla yo todavia no puedo escribir sin mirar el teclado . Gracias por tu review siempre presente,no sabes cuanto te agradesco que siempre me dejes tu comentario ya sean unas palabras o párrafos,me ayudan muchisimo,gracias!

**_KaryMalfoyBlack: _**Hola! Que bueno que te guste la historia.ojala la sigas leyendo y dejandome tus comentarios.espero poder actualizar más rapido ahora que estoy en vacaciones, chao cuidate!

**_Kmymalfoy: _**Que bueno que el fic te parezca interesante.ahora voy a estar actualizando más rapido. Espero nos veamos pronto,gracias por tu review!


	8. Peleas y buenas enfermeras

_**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling y la Warners exepto la trama y algunos personajes como Ana y Kathy._

_Todo por un reto_

_entre peleas y buenas enfermeras_

_:.:.:.:.:.:.por demalfoy.:.:.:.:.:.: _

Era Lunes 2 de Noviembre,se habia levantado temprano (algo ya comun en él) tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza pero a diferencia de otros dias lo que lo inquietaba no eran los "asquerosos veneradores" si no una pelirroja de bellos ojos café,no se la podia sacar de la cabeza especialmente el corto encuentro con Blaise el dia anterior…

- "No tengo que darle importancia,esta loco."-se dio la vuelta quedando de cara a la almohada. –"¿cómo le iba a gustar esa pobretona?"-

Decidio darse una larga ducha para despejarse,cogio su tunica y cuando iba a abrir la puerta del baño de la habitación cambio de direccion.

- "¿Qué mejor que el baño de prefectos para relajarse?"-

Ya habia pasado una hora desde que Draco habia salido de la habitacion. Eran las 7:00 cuando regreso y todavia faltaba otra hora para el desayuno…

Se dirigió a la cama de su moreno amigo abrio las cortinas y sin ganas de gritar tomó su varita y le lanzó por toda la cara un cubo de agua con hielo,las consequencias:

- AAAAAAAAHHH-blaise se levantó de un salto de la cama miro a Draco que estaba en el suelo pertiendose de la risa (cosa que solo hacia frente a él y Pansy)- PERO TU ESTAS LOCO!-

Draco ni caso le hizo y sigió riendose aunque ahora levantandose del piso.

- Claro loco por tu pelirroja-

En el mismo instante en el que Zabinni pronuncio estas palabras Malfoy paro de reir y abrio la boca para decirle sus cuatro cosas a Blaise pero este solo le guiño un ojo y se fue corriendo al baño para tomar una ducha antes de bajar a desayunar.

**Mientras****En la habitación de 5to de Gryffindor:**

Ginny estaba despierta mirando el techo de su cama adoselada,tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza y la verdad estaba preocupada por tres Sly pero principalmente por un rubio platino de profundos ojos grises.

- "¿Debia decirle a alguien que los estaban obligando a ser mortifagos?"-

No pudo segir con sus cavilaciones porque una cabeza pelinegra se tiro arriba de su cama.

- ¿Qué haces Ana?-le pregunto a la "cabeza pelinegra."

- Podria haber estado durmiendo.-

- Pero no lo estabas- le señalo su amiga que a diferencia de Ginny tenia una gran sonrisa en la cara la cual desapareció a los dos segundos de haber aparecido.

Ginny la miro extrañada,ese comportamiento no era muy común en Ana. - ¿Paso algo?- se atrevio a preguntar.

- A mi no pero a ti si-le contesto Ana entre picara y seriamente.

Ginny no tenia la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando por lo que Ana agregó:

- ¿Un rubio platino quizas?-

- ¿De qué estas hablando?-dijo Ginny nerviosa.

- Virginia Weasley-le advirtio señalandola amenazadoramente.

- Eh…pues-

- ¿Qué a pasado con Draco Malfoy aparte del beso en clase de pociones?-

- Na…nada-tartamudeo,pero la mirada que le dirigio Ana la hizo rectificar.

- Nosbesamosvariasvecesya-

- ¿Te importaria repetir?-dijo Ana con media sonrisa en el rostro.

Ginny suspiro largamente bajo la vista y repitio:

- Eh besado a Malfoy varias veces-esto lo dijo sonrojada y levantando la mirada para ver la reaccion de su amiga.

A Ana se le quito la sonrisa y miro preocupada a Ginny,esta se quedo extrañada,pues,pensaba que su amiga se iba a poner feliz o algo.

- Mira Gin si estas enamorada de Malfoy no voy a intentar hacerte cambiar de parecer.-

Ginny iba a replicar por el "enamorada" pero Ana hizo un gesto para que no la interrumpiera.

- Pero ten cuidado sabes muy bien que el padre de Malfoy es un mortifago y estoy casi segura que Draco lo es tambien.-

- Yo no estoy enamorada de Malfoy-se quejó Ginny cuando estuvo segura de que Ana habia terminado.

Esta solo la miró y asintio.

- ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto Ginny a Ana ya que esta se habia quedado como ida en sus pensamientos.

- Tengo que contarte algo Gin.-

- Me estas preocupando,paso algo malo?-

- Ese es el problema no estoy seguro de si estuvo bien o no.-

- No te entiendo.-

- Creo que me gusta Harry-dijo Ana bajando la mirada con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Pero…Ana eso esta muy bien,yo creo la verdad que tu le atraes a él también-

Ana levantó la mirada y sonrio levemente pero no dijo nada.

- Eso no es todo,verdad?-pregunto Ginny a su amiga.

Esta negó con la cabeza y prosigio a contarle a su amiga lo que un dia anterior mientras esta hablaba con Hermione habia pasado:

o0o0o0o0o0o0o **FLASH BACK** o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ana habia salido del aula en busca de su pelirroja amiga pero cuando doblo una esquina chocó con un chico guapisimo de pelo azabache y grandiosos ojos verdes esmeralda,Harry Potter.

- Ana estas bien?-le pregunto dandole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Esta asintio mientras la tomaba,pero al parecer calcularon mal la fuerza y cuando Ana estuvo parada quedo a centimetros de la cara de Hary.

Ambos se miraron y sin darse cuenta empezaron a acercarse,pero cuando sus labios ya se estaban rozando Ana se separo bruscamente y se dirigio a su habitación,nesecitaba pensar,estaba muy confundida.¿Qué habia sido eso?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o **FIN FLASH BACK **o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny no sabia que decirle a su amiga estaba bastante sorprendida.

- Deberias hablar con Harry y aclarar las cosas-le sugirio despues de unos segundos en silencio.

- No puedo-

- ¿Por qué no?-

- ¿Por qué no hablas tu con Malfoy?-le pregunto a su vez.

- Ya esta bien me voy a bañar para que bajemos-

Ana asintio en lo que se dirigia a la cama de Katherine con no muy buenas intenciones.

Ginny y Ana bajaban las escaleras al Gran Comedor (habian dejado a Kathy bañandose) oyeron unos gritos lo que las hizo medio correr al Vestibulo.

Ahy estaban Malfoy y Harry apuntandose con las varitas y Hermione tratando de detener a Ron,Harry tenia la nariz partida,Draco el ojo morado y el labio partido y Ron tan solo unos rasguños en la mejilla izquierda. Se abrieron paso hacia donde estaban los ya nombrados al tiempo que Hermione les pedia con mucho esfuerzo:

- Cojan a esos dos-señalando con la cabeza a Harry y a Draco que empezaban a levantar las varitas.

**Minutos antes…**

Harry,Ron y Hermion estaban a punto de entrar al Gran Comedor a desayunar cuando una voz tan fria que helaba a cualquiera les hizo voltearse.

- San Potter,el pobreton y la Sangre Sucia,cuanto tiempo-

- Pierdete Malfoy-le contestó despectivamente Hermione agarrando a los otros dos del brazo.

- Solo venia a darle el pesame a Potter,debe sentirse muy mal con la muerte de su querido Black-

Harry y Ron olvidandose de que eran magos se le tiraron arriba a Draco.Ya habian pasado meses desde la muerte de Sirius pero Harry era muy sensible con ese tema.

Hermione consigió apartar a Ron pero en cuanto lo hizo Malfoy sacó su varita y Harry la imito…

Ana corrio a donde Harry y le agarró la muñeca derecha (donde tenia la varita) para que este no pudiera atacar al rubio y le dijo:

- Ya calmate,no hagas una tonteria-

Y se lo llevo de ahy (aunque con mucho esfuerzo) para llevarlo a la enfermeria y que le curaran la nariz.

Mientras Ginny se dirigio donde Draco e imitando a su amiga le agarró la muñeca donde tenia la varita.

- Malfoy ya basta-

- Vienes a defender a tu querido Potter,no?-le dijo despectivamente.

- No,vengo a parar la tonteria que tu y Harry estaban a punto de cometer-le contesto mientras le bajaba el brazo,el cual,el rubio tenia todavia en posicion para atacar.

Hubo unos segundos,tan solo unos segundos,donde sus miradas se conectaron,pero Ginny lo cogio del brazo y lo llevo hacia un aula vacia no muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

Hermione respiro calmada,le grito al público que se habia formado para que se fueran y arrastro a Ron dentro del Gran Comedor.

-----------------**_En la puerta de la enfermeria _**------------------

Harry y Ana estaban saliendo de la enfermeria con direccion al Gran Comedor (Madame Pomefrey habia curado a Harry en un abrir y cerrar de ojos) tenian 40mnts todavia para desayunar e ir a clases.Estaban ambos en silencio Ana iba delante y Harry detrás.

La morena se detuvo en seco y se giro hacia Harry,pero este iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se habia dado cuenta asi que chocaron (N/A: es que estos dos siempre tienen que chocar? Lo siento pero la autora esta con falta de imaginación U)

- Lo siento,estas bien?-decia Harry en lo que levantaba la cabeza.

- Fue mi culpa yo…-no pudo seguir pues como habia pasado el dia anterior habian quedado a escasos centimetros de distancia.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos,ninguno de los dos se percataron de cuanto tiempo duraron en esa posición.Ni como paso,ni quien comenzó,solo supieron que cuando se quisieron dar cuenta se estaban besando.Ana con sus manos entrelazadas en el pelo azabache de Harry y este sosteniendola firmemente por la cintura mientras la acercaba más asi.

Se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron nuevamente a los ojos.

Harry levanto una mano y le acomodo un mechon de pelo negro atras de la oreja a la muchacha que tenia en frente.

Asi se quedaron unos minutos que parecieron horas pero Ana se separo con cara de estar bastante confundida se dio la vuelta y emprendio su camino hacia el Gran Comedor con Harry detrás de ella.

----------------- **_En un aula vacia _**------------------

Ginny metio (medio a la fuerza) a Draco en un aula vacia del primer piso y lo sento en una silla,mientras conjuraba con su varita un botiquin para curarle el ojo izquierdo el cual tenia morado y ya se estaba inchando y el labio que lo tenia partido,pero cuando se fue a acercar al rubio este se paró mientras se dirigia a la puerta,pero Ginny se interpuso mientras le reclamaba:

- A donde crees tu que vas?-le dijo señalandolo furiosa aunque sus ojos denotaban ¿preocupación? Y sin esperar respuesta añadio:

- Sientate de nuevo- señalando la silla en sus espaldas.

- Quien te crees tu que eres Weasley para decirme a mi que tengo que hacer o que no?-este la miraba incrédulo.

- Mira que eres cabeza dura reclamó- mientras lo empujaba y este quedaba sentado de nuevo en la silla.

- Ahora cierra la boca y estate quieto si no quieres que se te infecten esas heridas-

Abrio el botiquín pero antes que pudiera siquiera encontrar lo que buscaba el rubio estaba de nuevo en pie.

- A ver si entiendes Weasley no necesito tu ayuda asi que quitate del medio-

- Que te sientes!-esto lo dijo la pelirroja con tal cara que Malfoy sin darse cuenta callo de nuevo en su asiento,pero no se iba a rendir tan facil.

- Mira mocosa tu no eres **nadie ** para mandarme a **mi** entendiste?-

- Por primera vez en tu vida deja de creerte la última coca-cola del desierto cierra el pico y quedate quietecito en la silla de una buena vez!- dijo esto con el ceño fruncido y señalando amenazadoramente a Malfoy.

- Mira Pobretona…-

- Que pare de _cierra el pico _no entiendes?-le contesto ella sin dejarlo terminar.- Pareces un crio y si no quieres que te hechize para que te quedes quieto y no hables solo tienes que pedirlo-

Malfoy se quedo de piedra en su asiento,nadie nunca que no fueran sus padres o Blaise se habia atrevido a hablarle asi,pero ella era diferebte. Acaso era preocupación por él lo que se reflejaba en la cara de su pelirroja.Su pelirroja de donde habia sacado eso?

Pero malfoy no pudo seguir con sus cabilaciónes porque Ginny havia encontrado la pocion para parar la hemorragia y se la estaba untando con su pañuelo en el labio al rubio.

-Ah!-se quejó Draco pues la pocion le ardia muchisimo.

- Te va a arder porque tienes la herida abierta pero tengo que ponertela para parar la hemorragia antes del cicatrisante-dijo atrayendo con su mano libre la barbilla del rubio y empezando de nuevo a pasarle el pañuelo delicadamente donde estaba la herida.

Malfoy hizo una mueca de dolor pero dejo que Ginny continuara en su trabajo.Ambos estaban en silencio aunque de vez en cuando Ginny levantaba la mirada y se encontraba con esos bellos ojos grices que la traian loca ya que Malfoy no le habia quitado la mirada de encime ni una sola vez.

Ginny terminó de aplicarle el cicatrizante con el mismo pañuelo que habia usado para parar la hemorragia (solo tenia ese) bajo el brazo y lo miro: este se habia teñido de rojo y de segura se mancharia.No tendria opción mas que botarlo.

Bajo el brazo para ponerlo a un lado y aplicarle unas pomadas en el ojo para la hinchason pero Draco cogio el pañuelo rozando levemente la mano de la pelirroja pero ese roze fue tan leve que facilmente podria pasar por una caricia y ambos Draco y Ginny se estremecieron al contacto aunque lo disimularon perfectamente bien.

- Es tuyo?-preguntó refiriendose al pañuelo a Ginny.

Esta con media sonrisa asintio y miro lo que el rubio hacia.

Draco habia sacado la varita y murmurando unas palabras señalando al pañuelo este quedo como nuevo.

- Gracias-dijo Ginny mientras cogia el pañuelo que Draco le tendia.

Este para sorpresa de Ginny le sonrio por unos segundos,esta se le quedo mirando,se veia muy apuesto cuando

sonreia.Pero sacudio la cabeza y prosigio a buscar la pomada para la hinchazón.

Draco se dio cuenta de esto pero no comento nada tan solo se quedo viendo los finos movimientos de la chica frente a él,estaba como hipnotizado hasta que Ginny volteandose y con una sonrisa de superioridad (habia encontrado la pomada) le indicó:

- Cierra los ojos-

Draco los cerro y esta prosiquio a esparcir delicadamente la pomado por todo el ojo del rubio y después de unos minutos Draco estaba exelente,el ojo izquierdo y sus labios parecian que nunca tuvieron ningun corte ni mucho menos.

- Listo- dijo ginny haciendo desaparecer el botiquín y miraba a Draco orgullosa por el buen trabajo que habia hecho y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Se pararon al mismo tiempo (Ginny estaba en una silla frente a él) y se miraron de nuevo pero esta vez ninguno de los dos aparto la mirada.Estaban bastante cerca pero no lo sufisiente como para ponerse nervioso.

- Deberian hablar con Dumbledore-dijo Ginny despues de pensarlo unos segundos y segura de lo que decia.

- Qué?-

Ginny solo sonrio y se dio la vuelta pero ya estando justo enfrente de la puerta se volteo y le dijo:

- El sabra como ayudarles-y sin más emprendio su camino al aula de Tranformaciones,se le habia ido el apetitio.

Dejando a un Malfoy bastante confundido aunque empezando a decifrar lo que la Weasley le habia dicho:

- "Acaso…seria posible que ella estuviera enterada?"-

no estaba segura pero iba a averiguarlo.

- "Que tanto sabria la palirroja?-

Olasssssss si! Por fin estoy aqui,ya se no tengo perdón,tarde demasiado….

Pero bueh! Cómo estan? Qué les a parecido el cap?

Gane una medalla de oro y otra de plata en el campeonato,que les parece? Estoy muy emocionada .

Oigan queria pedirles un favor…tengo muchisimas cosas en mente pero especialmente para el final del fic pero ahora mismo estoy con falta de imaginacion.

Podrian darme algunas ideas para el cap que viene?

Por favor dejenme review aunque solo tenga una frase,si?

No importa si es una queja,alguna idea (cosa que apreciaria) o lo que sea pero de verdad me ayudan mucho sus comentarios,todo tipo es bien recibido

Muchisimas gracias por leer mi fic,nos vemos en el siguiente cap! .

Contesto Reviews:

**Klaudia-de-Malfoy:** Hola! Que bueno que te guste mi historia la verdad es la primera que escribo y me ayudan muchos sus reviews muchisimas gracias por tu comentario . ya se que no actualize pronto y lo siento mucho!

**Pilika-LastHope: **Olasss! Como estas? Espero que te alla gustado este cap,la verdad es que tengo demasiadas ideas para el final y el desarrollo del fic pero ahora mismo estoy con mucha falta de imaginacion (una de las razones por la que tarde tanto !)

Podrias darme un empujoncita?yDarme algunas ideas?

Espero con ansias el nuevo cap de "Encerrados"! Nos vemos!

**Kmymalfoy: **Hey! Si ya se no tarde mucho y la verdad me siento mal conmigo misma por hacerlos esperar! Ya pondre mas adelante el songfic que bueno que te guste la idea .

Espero tu comentario acerca de este cap,eh? Jaja,cuidate!

**Princess witch: **Hola! Que bueno que te gusta mi fic,muchas gracias por tus comentarios,jeje. No ni loca dejaria el fic a medias lo que si es como tengo problemas con la compu no creo que vaya a poder actualizar muy rapido aunque me lo e propuesto!

Espero que me sigas dejando RR me ayudan mucho!

Cuidate,bye.


End file.
